Feudal  Japan
by luffietherocker
Summary: Summary: Deidara is the young emperor of Japan and the massacre of the Uchiha clan takes place. Itachi is put up for trial for being the suspected killer but can a simple courts maid find the truth and clear his name? for my friends b-day yaoi involved.


Feudal Japan: The Emperor and his warrior.

The random fan-fiction for ash's birthday

~In feudal Japan there were samurais and they reigned supreme under the Japanese emperor and enforced the law. They had strength wisdom and valor. ~

* * *

><p>Summary: Deidara is the young emperor of Japan and the massacre of the Uchiha clan takes place. Itachi is put up for trial for being the suspected killer but can a simple courts maid find the truth and clear his name? And what about the emperor's feelings for the samurai?<p>

It was morning as Deidara lay contently under a tree full of cherry blossoms. Spring had recently come to Japan. Laying there he day dreamed admiring the beauty of such a vivid tree until one of the servants came running out into the court yard. At first he was worried the servant would notice him but as she went about her work as if he wasn't there he related. It was only when she nearly tripped that she noticed deidara. Oh my god the emperor she thought shocked. "My lord!" the young girl said hastily" I am sorry for interrupting you fair emperor but I was just off doing my duties I didn't see you there….." The great emperor Deidara just sits up calmly and smiles at the girl. She is young not much older than 17, the girl has a slight blush as he studies her closely "It's okay my dear I'm just out here hiding from my advisors don't mind me" she stares at him confused and starts to stutter, "B-but…." Deidara shrugs and then it is noticed, noise can be heard from inside the building heading out their way. "my advisors run!" he gets up and grabs the servant by her hand and pulls her along behind him together they run just outside the gates and into the garden before stopping. "But…my lord" she pants half out of breath. He then shushes her and puts a finger to her lips, "call me Deidara" he says with a cool smile

"My lord!" three men come running up to them one was pale tale and had green hair his name was Zetsu, the other was slightly shorter and had raid hair his name was Sasori, and the last and who appeared to be the oldest with orange hair was Pein.

Pein glares at the young emperor and deidara backs away slightly intimidated by the older man's gaze. "why are you running away from your job my lord " the older man states "you of all people should know the current at war state Japan is in and therefore is why you cannot flee your work"

Deidara looks down at his feet with a sad stare and mutters "I am sorry but….. I never asked to be royalty…."

"Yeah whatever" Pein remarks grabbing Deidara by the arm and dragging him back to the main council room of the palace. The other two Zetsu and Sasori escort the girl back to the court yard in silence. Minutes pass and they make it to the council room and all seems almost normal. The door opens and the two step inside. A middle aged black haired man looks up _acknowledging_their presence. This man's name is Madara. "Now that you are here emperor we may begin our meeting."__

Other then the young emperor his advisor Pein and Madara the elder, there was a tan skin dark hare male named Kakuzu and a blue haired female names Konan. Kakuzu stands and speaks "well now that you are here Konan please bring in the prisoner." Konan walks out of the room and disappears for a few moments before returning escorting a tied up and blindfolded youth into the room. Upon the youths entrance Deidara breathe is taken away. Such a beauty and vigor and with a body…toned and shaped by the gods Deidara thought. Deidara also found it difficult to believe he was feeling this way, for a man none the less. He wasn't gay; at least he didn't think he was…. The young emperor continued to stare at the youth in a half daze until Madera spoke and snapped him out. "This youth brought before us all today is named Itachi Uchiha is here today being accused guilty for the murder of his family. Only his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha survived the massacre. Sasuke also agreed with me to testify against his older brother. The death penalty is the sentence in question, what do you think my lord?" he asks Deidara.

Deidara thinks for a moment, how could someone so godly have done such an act? He must be innocent. I must have a closer look. "Take off the blind fold" He orders Konan who looks at him confused. "Are you sure my lord?" she questions and Deidara just nods as she takes off the blind fold and Itachi stares up into Deidara's eyes with sorrow and grief hiding in his gaze. Deidara studies him closely. "He's innocent"

The council looks at him shocked, all except for Madara. He notes this and soon after Konan stands. "But how can you be so sure my lord?"

Deidara is quick to respond, "I know those eyes and face, he is innocent until proven guilty I wish to research his case first now so court dismissed.

Madara shoots up, "But my lord! He is the guilty one!"

Deidara's eyes narrow to slits, "I said he is innocent until proven guilty, and I am emperor what I say goes" Then the young emperor stares down his advisor. "Now sit" and Madara does so hastily. "Kakuzu I'm going to my chambers, please fetch the servant from before and bring her to me there."

About 10 minutes later Deidara is in his room again dressed down to his simple kimono relaxing when a knock is heard at his door. "Did you call for me my lord?" the servant asks nervously from the other side of the door.

"Yes come in" He orders and the servant obeys. Deidara talks to her about what happened in the meeting and she was shocked. Astounded even, but she listened. Deidara told her of Madera's outburst and how he suspects I'm of something so as the day grew late and it was getting time for both of them to go to sleep he told her one last thing. "Tomorrow I want you to sneak out and head to town to find Sasuke and interrogate him about his brother and what really happened with his family's massacre.

The servant then nods in agreement with her orders and then stands. "It's getting ate I should" go she says politely.

"Yes you may now go…" he takes her hand and looks her in the eyes with care." And watch out for that Madara."

The next day the servant girl went out to town. She went all the way down to the district of town where the Uchiha use to call home. There she found Sasuke mourning for his lost family. "Hey Sasuke" she says with condescending warmth in her tone. He looks up at her slowly face covered in tears. "Sasuke…..? Who did this to you?" he stays quiet before eventually glomping her in a big hug. "Are you okay Sasuke?" She asks worriedly.

"No…..I'm not" he replies to her apathetically and he just hugs her close. "It's all my stupid brothers fault. By the way….who are you?

"My names Suki" She listens to what all he tells her and notices there is slight hesitation in his testimony against his older brother itachi. Is it because he's covering for someone or is he just upset? She keeps her thoughts to herself until he finishes and then decides to ask him. "Sasuke? Did your brother really do it or is he just taking the blame for someone higher up you can tell me the truth and ill protect you Sasuke…. Don't worry" She continues to hold him close and he cries in her chest as she rubs his back comforting him. "Its going to be okay Sasuke I can ask emperor-samma if you can stay in the courtyard with him then you'll be safe there while we catch the real culprit.

Then the young Sasuke stops and goes motionless. "NO! I can't go there hell kill me!" and cries more. "I'm all alone now and it's his entire fault!" And he burry's his face more into her chest.

"Who's he Sasuke?" she coos into his ear still petting him. "I said I would protect you Sasuke and I meant it. I will always keep you safe." And after a while he finally stops crying.

"You're starting to sound like big brother Suki…. "He whispers looking up into her eyes. "And your right… big brother didn't kill those people." His eyes soften and he looks on the brink of tears again.

She reaches out and cups his cheek with one hand looking back into his eyes. "Then who, who did it?" Sasuke looks at her and all is silent neither speaking until a rustling in the bushes is heard and out jumps a vicious Madara Uchiha. The creepy yet sexy looking elder man stands tall and proud but has a murderous glint in his eyes.

"I'm sorry please excuse me Ms. Suki, but the emperor has called you back to the courtyard to clean the sidewalks and prune the rose garden." Madara looks at the woman and despite his looks his tone sounds simple and perfectly calm however Sasuke had tensed up completely. Suki doesn't move and holds tighter onto Sasuke. "What ever may be the matter Ms. Suki? Are you going to defy the emperor's direct order?"

She tenses and looks up to him fiercely. "No because they aren't his orders there just yours and your nothing more than a blood thirsty killer! I know what my orders are and I was sent here to talk to Sasuke not clean the damn court yard." His glare then intensifies on them and she starts to shiver and to scream and its then that Sasuke notices that he's caught her with Tsukuyomi one of the abilities held by the Uchiha sharingan but unfortunately it's a few moments to late. Just seconds after Sasuke notices this; the young servant passes out causing Sasuke to fall back under her weight. Madara then chuckles darkly, more so then before and kicks the girls limp body off Sasuke sending it flying into a tree. "Suki!" he shouts in aspiration. "Madara….What the hell did you do that for!"

"Simple you disobeyed my orders boy. You told her that itachi wasn't the one who killed you clan. While you didn't give my name per say, you of all people should have enough sense to know the emperor may suspect either of us at anytime. More in particular me…..Because I'm the eldest Uchiha alive boy…" he growls at Sasuke and picks him up by the caller of his shirt. "And now you will die for your insolence. But first….the girl is to die. She's his servant and she already knows way too much for her own good. If what you told her gets to lord emperor, well you know what will happen" he walks over to Suki and pulls a small sword from his side and holds it just above her. "She has such a nice body it's a pity she has to die Sasuke." He mocks and then he takes the sword and swings it down on her. Sasuke's face struck with horror and he ran and tackled Madara. However it was too late. Suki was still hit, and while her injury wasn't life threatening, if she kept bleeding at that rate she soon would be dead.

"Damn you bastard! First my brother now her! Leave my friends alone!" He yells at the older man who just snorts and slaps with such force falling him to the ground. He then looks to Suki and sees the extent of her injury and decides just to leave her, but then his attention turns back to Sasuke.

"It's time for you to die twerp."

"P-Please Madara-samma please! I don't want to die yet!" he crawls back slowly watching the elder man carefully. Madara flicks his sword at the ground and the blood goes flying off and it once again gleams in the bright sunlight light. A dark cloud passes over head as he comes closer to Sasuke. He holds the blade expertly and points it at the boy's neck.

"Any last words child?" He moves the blade down his neck slightly grazing the skin not making it bleed but creating a bright red line and grins sadistically. "I'm going to enjoy this." And Sasuke whimpers and looks up with desperate eyes. His blade goes up again. And Sasuke closes his eyes before shouting. "SOME BODY HELP ME!"

Blades came flying out of the bushes from all sides. Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Pein, Konan, and even the emperor Deidara walk out into the clearing surrounding the two, the shuriken blades having made Madara jump back and gave Sasuke some time to run which he graciously took praising high heavens and hid behind Pein. "P-Pein, Emperor-samma if we don't help Suki soon she'll bleed out." Pein looks to the servant.

"You are right." And he goes over to her and he rips part of his robe to wrap around her neck securely pressing and stopping the bleeding as Sasuke only mutters a thank you for lack of anything better to say.

Deidara approaches Madara sword drawn clearly pissed off visible by the lack of emotion in his eyes. He of all people usually being the kind cheery oaf and it only made Madara have more of a lust to dominate him. The elder licked his lips and smirked. "Your time is up scum we heard all of it. Including your confession marking guilty for the Uchiha massacre."

Instead of being afraid however, Madara seems enthralled by his current situation. "Oh you poof fool, you really think you can kill me!" Madara grabs hold of Deidara's wrist and sends lighting natured chakra though his body and he screams falling to his knees while Madara laughs evilly.

Deidara writhing in pain at his feet. Kakuzu looks to him and then to Madara, "Not so fast Madara your not going to kill emperor samma!" he reaches for his sword and runs at Madara drawing the blade swinging it at the elder advisor who drops deidara to the ground and dodges his attack.

Madara glares at kakuzu. "Ha! Even if you stopped me now I will still kill him in the future but at the moment I am out numbered. I shall take my leave…" and he turns his back towards kakuzu fleeing.

"Men don't let him get away!" Deidara orders the men to attack struggling to stand his self and he limps over to Suki who lies motionless on the ground. "N-no S-Suki this can't be my friend…" He kneels beside her and checks her pulse, and Konan who did not run off to guard emperor kneels beside him and he looks to her. "Can you save Suki, I know you have been studying healing ninjutsu's please do what you can this is an order Konan" then he looks at her sternly. She looks back and her eyes soften in response as she takes a look at the young servant and shakes her head in response.

"I-I'm sorry there's not much I can do for her she's in shock but hopefully if she has some time to rest she will regain consciousness. It doesn't look like anything to serious though it would have been if Pein hadn't of stopped the bleeding when he did I will take her back to the court to the infirmary if you wish my lord."

"Please do Konan…" He stands and looks down at them both as Konan picks the younger girl up and stands her self before walking out of the clearing to take her elsewhere. Deidara however draws his sword having gotten the shock out of his system is now able to walk just fine. "Madara has crossed the line its time that I do something about him." He looks off into the direction where Madara and the others just left to before running that way himself. Despite being emperor and all he still was in pretty good shape. He still trained and exercised with the court guards despite Madara's constant complaining of it being to dangerous. Wow… he thought it all makes sense now. The reason he didn't want me to train was so I wouldn't be a match to him when he tried to over throw me just now. That bastard! He is an ass! Deidara was quickly closing in on their location he could sense their chakra signatures clearly a battle was obviously going on and he was going to sneak up on him and kill and or apprehend him. Which ever he was in the mood for in the end when it came to it so he went around and came up on the east side of the battle ground. Behind Madara who he could sense was facing the west. He ran up behind silent and pro samurai like and before Madara could even sense him he stabbed the elder in the back through the gut. Madara screams bloodthirstily in pain and clenches the blade of the sword that is sticking out the front of his lower gut region. He grits his teeth and before dei-chan can pull the sword out forces his lightning chakra through the blade shocking the emperor once again who smartly endures the pain and rips the blade out of Madara's vital regions before almost dropping it and catching it in other hand as that arm goes limp. "You bastard! All these years you've just been setting me up how dare you!" he clenches the sword in his functional hand and runs at him again this time aiming for a more vital region all the while knowing that if Madara doesn't stop the bleeding that wound will cause the man to bleed out and die.

All the other samurai guards are speechless. Zetsu turns and looks at the emperor and is shocked thinking that emperor has balls" Madara however is able to turn on his heals and jump back to slightly dodge his attack while mentally cursing him self for letting him get the element of surprise against him. Unfortunately the attack still did not miss it slashed across Madara's entire upper body from the neck down cutting pretty deep. Madara falls to his knees and coughs up blood deidara standing over him. Zetsu speaks finally "Are you going to kill him my lord or shall I?" Deidara having never killed anyone before shook his head. He didn't want to take anyone's life it was against his normal morals, "No I don't want to kill him will one of you do it. I don't like to kill others. I don't think it that right but a bastard like this doesn't deserve to live."

* * *

><p>A few days later after checking Suki's bedside in the infirmary wing of the large estate, Suki finally wakes up. "W-where am I…? I can't believe it I'm actually alive thank the gods… oh wait I recognize this place I'm back home." She sits up and at the same time Konan walks into the room.<p>

"Your finally awake I'm glad. Emperor was worried about you, but don't worry Madara has been taken care of and your safe. Oh and itachi was cleared of his charges and him and Sasuke now live on the estate. You can visit them anytime you want to."

"Thank all the gods, I'm so relived then."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the estate that same day, Itachi walks to the emperor's private chambers and knocks on the sliding bamboo door. "E-emperor san?"<p>

Deidara hearing Itachi's voice perked up and sat up upon his bed and smiled graciously. "No need to knock Itachi you may just come in" and so the slightly older male does. "So what brings you here Ita?" Itachi looks to deidara eyes tracing his body but hiding the lust perfectly as he sits on the edge of the side of his bed.

"I wanted to thank you em-"and he is cut off"

Deidara looks to him half sternly. There's no need to call me by that when it's just the two of us. Just call me deidara or Dei-Chan okay?"

Itachi smiles his normal cool smile. "Very well Dei" and he shrugs "I was wanting to thank you for saving me… for not convicting me on the spot… if you hadn't of suspected some one else then they would have killed me" He looks away slightly "thank you….Dei, though if you don't mind me asking what made you think that it wasn't me?"

Deidara's gaze softens and he reaches out and strokes his cheek. "Well… that's a simple one Ita. Remember when you were little and we use to play together?"

"Y-Yeahhhh…." His gaze wanders back to the younger mans and he looks back into his eyes curiously.

Dei smiles warmly and returns his gaze with his own. "Well I remembered that time we found the wallet when were like seven and it was full of enough money to buy a new game or toy. While I had wanted to keep it you insisted we look for the owner which we did… that man was so happy to have gotten it back"

Itachi chuckles and pushes him playfully. "Ohh you, it's so like you to remember that sort of thing."

"Ha-ha yeah…."

Then there was an awkward silence as the two looked at each other. Itachi wanting to kiss deidara and deidara not quiet sure of what he wants all the while itachi knowing that if he does and deidara doesn't agree to it he could loose his head. He decides on a safer approach. "Hey deidara…?"

"Yeah…" He replies in almost a whisper.

Itachi leans in closer to him. "I've always thought you were cute…. I like you deidara, I have ever since I turned thirteen." Deidara looks to him and blushes lightly closing his eyes as itachi comes closer pulling him into a kiss wrapping his arms around the boys waist.

Deidara smiles into the kiss putting his own arms hesitantly around the man's neck and kisses him back shyly. "I-I liked you to Ita….Though I never knew you swung this way"

Itachi chuckles and pushes the younger playfully down onto the bed. "Ohhh? Well then ha-ha…." Leaning over deidara he kisses him again but this time more boldly as he licks his lower lip asking for entrance. Dei allows him and kisses him back opening mouth for slightly as Itachi's tongue slides into his mouth. The two fight for dominance and deidara non surprisingly loses, and itachi then begins trailing his kisses lower towards his neck sucking and biting on it here and there stopping at the top of his kimono looking up to him. "May I?" Deidara nods and blushes at the same time so Itachi continues what he was doing and undoes the thing carefully leaving him exposed minus the pants he wears under it. ""You have such a luscious body Dei Chan" He almost whispers as he trails his kisses and bites down further stopping at his nipple, He licks and swirls his tongue around one playing with the other using his hand and soft moans are erected from Dei. At hearing this it made him smirk slightly and he smiled looking up to him. "You have a sexy moan Dei, I really like it." and he pulls away earning a slightly disappointed look from Deidara and a groan.

"T-Thank you…" The young emperor replies blushing.

"You seem to be getting ahead of yourself emperor samma. " Itachi teases him.

"Nyeahh shut it" the emperor chuckles and looks to him. "I thought you wanted to do this Ita" Obviously he was enjoying this as well and wanted to as well.

"Good point." Itachi looks to his uke and then starts going lower and unties the ties on his pants sliding them down. He then proceeds to lick him through his boxers teasingly earning a few more low moans and Deidara's hips slightly arch up to this and he kind of groans frustrated as well giving him the thought that he's had enough of the teasing. So he takes down his boxers completely undressing Deidara eyes marveling at the form beneath him and he licks his lips hungrily as he sheds himself out of his own clothing. Deidara looks to him and his blush returns. "Like what you see?" Deidara nods yes in response as Itachi presses three fingers to his lips instructing for him to suck on them which he does graciously and swirls his tongue around the fingers expertly almost. It kind of makes Itachi think maybe he had done this before. When his fingers have been coated to his satisfaction he reaches down and inserts one finger into Deidara moving it around gently not wanting to hurt him and Dei slightly whimpers and is tensed up. "if you don't relax it'll hurt Dei…." then Deidara understands and nods closing his eyes and taking a deep breath relaxing his body to the best of his ability and Itachi adds the second finger stretching him more while he bites his lip and endures. But something a bit unexpected happens and Itachi somehow finds the little bundle of nerves by accident and it sends waves of pleasure coursing though out the uke as Itachi adds the third finger stretching and making sure to hit that spot and Deidara's moans grow louder before he pulls out of him causing Deidara to look his way curiously. "Are you sure your ready for this Deidara?"

He thinks and looks to him before replying. "Y-yes, I'm sure" he closes his eyes and repositions himself some so his head rests more on the pillows as Itachi gently slides himself into him. He waits for Deidara to adjust and when is given the okay begins to thrust gently into him and after a while Deidara starts to moan and as his thrusts become more filled with lust so are Deidara's moans. In not long Itachi manages to find that spot again and he readjusts himself so he can hit it better and the two of their moans fill the room and the cold dark night. The samurai still preoccupied reaches between them and stokes Deidara's member in time with his thrusts eventually causing him to go over the edge as he releases in his hand Itachi fallowing soon after. He pulls out of Deidara and lies next to him bringing panting trying to control his breathing Deidara close. "I Love you Deidara, you mean a lot to me" and when Deidara is able to speak again he replies with only four words before falling asleep next to his loyal samurai and now lover.

"I love you to"

* * *

><p>Note from Luffie: haha people after being almost three ish months late with it I am done. This is a fan fiction for my best friend ash's bday. Enjoy =^.^= oh and im sorry i havent uploaded in a while, its just imma slow writer. enjoy!<p> 


End file.
